


Before the Fall

by Hecate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: He kisses her in a dream.
Relationships: Castiel/Jo Harvelle
Kudos: 5





	Before the Fall

He kisses her in a dream.

She smiles against his mouth, laughs when his hands are shaking against her hips. "I'm not gonna break," she says, her words falling into his mouth, into his body.

'But you did,' he thinks. Frowns. Doesn't understand his own thought. Forgets about it because Jo is warm and alive against him.

She guides his hands back to her body, her fingers splayed across his own, directing him. Teaching him.

He learns.

The curve of her body is made of heat and flesh, the sharp edges of her hips, the fullness of her breasts. He lets her moans guide him now, touches what he can reach, finds skin under the fabric of her clothes.

She kisses him then, soft at first, lips and tongue and another smile. She kisses him harder not much later, teeth breaking his skin. He shouldn't bleed.

But for her, he does.

She tastes sweet, she tastes of a home he never had, and he wants to stay like this forever. Something tells him that he can't.

"Castiel," Jo says, and her voice sounds suddenly wet, like rainy Sundays and pain he shouldn't be able to feel.

He pulls away from her, looks at her and sees red. Blood curling around her body, a gaping hole in her stomach.

"Castiel," she repeats. "You have to wake up now."

When he comes to, he's human and Jo is dead. The end of the world is racing towards him in the shape of his brothers, his body is broken in ways he never knew before.

He closes his eyes, searches for the strength he'll need. He finds the memory of Jo's touch.


End file.
